


Various Grima Works

by Terrara



Series: FEwillnotleavemymind Remnants [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: All the various headcanons and stories I've written about grima on the imagines blog, fewillnotleavemymind. Any pieces with mature and/or violent content will contain warnings at their top
Series: FEwillnotleavemymind Remnants [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710271
Kudos: 5





	Various Grima Works

**Request: "I took Nyquil instead of Dayquil and now I'm about to pass out" prompt for a sick M!Reader and F!Grima (because I just got over a cold and I thought it was fitting.)**

“You understand how special it is that I would deign to care for a lowly worm such as yourself?”

You nodded, some of the words phasing out as you instinctively translated her words. 

_You know you’re important to me, don’t you? I wouldn’t spend this time with you otherwise_

She glowered, gently but firmly pushing you back into the bed that you had begun to sit up from.

“Then you should stay in this bed and accept my attention until you’re completely healthy once more, and not simply ‘doing better’.”

She took one of the bottles from beside the bed and before you could look at the label she made you drink the syrupy liquid.

You coughed some as she placed the bottle back down. You did not know if she had made a mistake or if it had been intentional, but either way you reached out to pat her hand.

“Thank you for going out of your way for me,” you said, offering her a small smile.

Her cheeks grew flushed and she glanced away for a moment.

“…Yes, it’s good to show thanks.”

As you laid completely back, Grima’s eyes seemed to hold concern.

“Do you feel ill again?”

You shook your head, and gave a small chuckle.

“Nah, I just took Nyquil instead of Dayquil and now I’m about to pass out”

Your eyes closed, and after some time, you heard her mutter.

“Get well soon.”


End file.
